


Finding Hope

by Maid_of_Light



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_Light/pseuds/Maid_of_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Seokjin must deal with the plans made for him and his kingdom. Can you find the Hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince Seokjin (Jin)

**Author's Note:**

> (((My own work from another site)))

The dim morning casted a faint glow into the room. Prince Seokjin sat motionless on the end of the bed, watching the shadows being chased away with the morning light. Curled up with his chin resting on his knees, his head buzzed. Today was the day, he had no choice in the event. Today was the day his husband-to-be was turning twenty-one and Prince Seokjin had to propose. Something he had been dreading for years. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Seokjin buried his face into his knees. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't want this. His stomach just turned at the thought of marriage.

KNOCK KNOCK

The prince ignored the sound, he really didn't want to see anyone right now. However, despite his lack of response the door slowly opened and someone walked in.

"I see you are awake." Seokjin knew that voice. "Why didn't you answer when I knocked, Jin?"

There was only one person that ever called him that. Kidoh. His real name was Hyosang, but he never called him that. Kidoh was Seokjin's personal guard and more importantly his best friend. He had met Kidoh years ago, when he had started training. That's when he was assigned to the prince. His parents purposely picked someone his age in the hope that Seokjin would become friends with him and to his parents' delight, they had. It had started after a very stressful day of training, the prince almost in tears. He had been learning the basics of sword fighting and he just couldn't get it right. His instructor had been very harsh with his critism, telling the prince he would never be a successful king if he couldn't even learn the basics. Seokjin, crushed by his words, wanted nothing more than to be king and he tried his hardest to learn the basics but wasn't successful. After his lesson the prince had gone to the privacy of the garden to cry alone, not noticing that Kidoh had followed. The prince had been very upset and needed someone to confide in and so when he spotted the knight he spilled it all. He told Kidoh everything. Why he was upset and what the instructor had said. All the pressure he was feeling from his father to do well. His fears and his doubts. Everything. And thankfully Kidoh had been a wonderful listener, doing his best to provide advice. He even helped him learn the basics of sword fighting. It was then that their friendship had begun and it wasn't long before they knew everything about each other. What they each liked and disliked, their dreams and fears. And so Kidoh became the one and only person besides the king and queen who knew about the marriage plans.

"Jin?" The prince was pulled from his thoughts. Not lifting his head from his knees, Seokjin finally responded to his friend.

"Why did I need to answer when I knew that you knew I was here? You always know where I am."

Normally his friend would have responded with a witty comment but the prince knew that Kidoh had picked up on his bad mood. It was obvious that he didn't feel like talking or seeing anyone. Kidoh sat next to him.

"What's bothering you Jin?" Kidoh's concern broke him. Seokjin looked up from his knees, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"The same thing that has been bothering me for the last couple months. I have to ask someone I barely know and most defiantly don't love, to marry me. I just don't want to!" Burying his face back into his knees, he let himself go. His shoulders shook as he cried, tears soaked his clothes. He hated to cry in front of anyone, even Kidoh, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. Laying and arm on his shoulders, Kidoh pulled him close, comforting him. Seokjin rested his head against Kidoh, continuing to cry.

"You have known this day was coming ever since you started training to become king and I know you have hated the idea ever since then, but please Jin try and calm yourself. I know you love your people and want what's best for them. Unfortunately for you this is what's best. This marriage will create the alliance needed to ensure their safety. I know this sucks but do it for them." Kidoh spoke the same words he had said to the prince many times before. Seokjin could have recited them to anyone on the spot, that's how often he had heard them. Still he took comfort in these words more than ever because they were true. Prince Seokjin did love his people above everything else. That was the only reason he had agreed to the marriage and hadn't just runaway. His kingdom really did need the alliance and if it meant he had to marry someone he didn't love, then he would to do it. Still he wished their was another way to ensure his kingdom's safety without him marry a total stranger. Seokjin took in some ragged breaths as he tried calm down. Finally he spoke.

"I really do wish you weren't always right." The prince looked at his best friend. A wide grin appeared on Kidoh's face at his words. The Prince rubbed his eyes, wiping away the last of the tears.

"It's a burden I must carry." The knight responded. Seokjin smiled as his friend who was trying to cheer him up with his fake cockiness.

"You are ridiculous." Seokjin gave his friend a small shove, trying to fake annoyance but his smile gave him away.

"Now that's the Jin I know." Seokjin's smile grew. What would he do if he didn't have Kidoh around. Seokjin pulled his friend into a hug. 

"Thank you Kidoh." The knight hugged him back before rising from the bed. Kidoh offered a hand to him.

"It's time you got up and got ready. Your parents are waiting to talk to you in the ballroom."

The prince sighed. "Of course they are." Taking Kidoh's hand, Seokjin stood. He needed to change from his night clothes into his royal garments. "You can let them know I'll be there soon."

"Okay. I'll go tell them." Kidoh have him a quick hug. "Try not to let your thoughts bother you while I'm gone. It'll be okay." Seokjin gave him a weak smile.

"I'll do my best." Kidoh gave his shoulder a small squeeze and left the room. Prince Seokjin was alone.

"Okay. Time to get ready." Seokjin went to his closet to put on his clothes and cried for the second time that day.

\------------------------------

The ballroom was dressed with the colors of the season. The tables were adorned with bright red table cloths. Bouquets of white and yellow flowers sat at the center of each table. Banners of orange hung where the kingdom's banners usually were. It was rare that they were ever removed but it was thought best since this was to be an occasion honoring two kingdoms, a neutral ground.

Seokjin watched from the doorway as the servants scurried about. Some were laying out the place settings, others did some last minute decorating on the walls and pillars. It wouldn't be long before the room was ready. As he scanned the room, Seokjin noticed his parents talking with the heads of staff at the front of the room. His mother looked worried like usual. She always fretted over big occasions like this and as usual his father stood there listening, his face expressionless. Seokjin had always had mixed feelings for how well his father hid his emotions. It was a very helpful skill in the position of king, though on the father side of things, it made it hard for Seokjin to read what he was thinking or feeling.

"They've been waiting for you. Your father seems a bit annoyed." Seokjin jumped. He hated it when Kidoh snuck up on him like that.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. It's quite rude." Seokjin turned to face his friend. As annoyed as he was, he still smiled at his friend. It was something that just wasn't going to change.

"And you really should go join your parents. It would make them feel better, especially your mother." The prince sighed. Kidoh's was right. Again.

"Fine, but you must come with. I'll need someone to save me."

"Of course my prince, that's my job." Kidoh smirked at him. Seokjin smacked his shoulder.

"Knock off the formality. You know I don't like you talking like that to me."

Kidoh continued to smirk as he lead the prince to his parents, weaving in and around the bustling servants. Twice he stopped the prince from getting hit.

"Hello mother, father." Seokjin smiled at his parents. The heads of staff were dismissed to finish their assignments.

"Oh Seokjin dear. I'm glad you're here." The queen smiled at him.

"It's about time. You should've been here an hour ago." The king gave him an expressionless look.

"Yes. Well he's here now and that's all that matters." The prince smiled at his mother. She was always trying to keep the peace between the king and the prince. The queen noticed Kidoh's presence. "Oh Sir Hyosang! I'm glad to see you keeping close to the prince. The last thing we need now is for him to get hurt."

"Indeed my queen. That would be disastrous." Kidoh smirked at the prince while the others weren't looking. Seokjin just rolled his eyes. His mother's concern for his well being had been getting progressively worse in the last couple months.

"Well mother. Is everything ready?" He could see the dark lines under his mother's eyes. She must not have slept well last night.

"Yes dear. Everything is either ready or will be when the time comes." She tried her best to show how happy she was, but he could see the saddness behind her joy. He was her only son. Actually her only child. She had longed for more kids but it hadn't worked out. So she had taken great care to keep him safe and now tonight she would have to let go. What a wonderful mother he has, Seokjin was very grateful.

"Thank you mother." The prince leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek. "You spoil me." The queen flushed with embarrassment of her son's sudden affection. Kidoh turned away, trying not to laugh.

"Oh stop that." She waved her hand at him but gave him smile. The king cleared his throat.

"Son." Seokjin looked from his mother to his father.

"Yes father?" He could see a bit of an expression on his father's face. Was that discomfort? 

"I want to speak to you alone for a moment." Now Seokjin was even more confused.

"Of course father." He looked to his mother and Kidoh. "Please excuse us." 

"I'll stay her with Sir Hyosang. I can show him the rest of the hall." Kidoh gave Seokjin a look, pleading to be saved, but stayed with queen. The prince grinned at Kidoh before following the king from the ballroom to a side hallway.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Again, the prince noticed that the king seemed uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, the king responded.

"Well I was discussing the details with your soon to be husband's father and...well you do realize how serious this is?" He was even more confused.

"We already talked about this. Of course I realize how serious this is. If it wasn't I wouldn't be going through with this. Why? Is something wrong?" The king nodded.

"The kingdom to the south of us. Well they're having problems with uprising and if the rebel forces succeed, they could come after our kingdom for I have no agreement with them. However, if we have this alliance we might be able to keep them from even considering it. Of course it won't matter if they can be defeated. That is why I will be going with a group of men to help fight off the rebel forces." Seokjin just stared at his father in disbelief, trying to process all the new information. Rebel forces? Attacks?

"How long has this been going on?" The king's expression darkened. Seokjin was scared, he had never seen his father like this.

"For a couple months." His jaw dropped. How could a rebel force gain so much strength in such a short time. His head spun. "I know this may cause pressure on you but if it goes well tonight, we should be fine." The king looked upset. What a weird way to see his father. Seokjin nodded.

"I understand." Seokjin could feel his heart beating fast. The king gave him a quick nod, already returning to his expressionless state.

"Good. Now I must go and get things ready for when I leave." He gave the prince's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Thank you." Then the king walked off, leaving Seokjin alone with his thoughts.

Kidoh came around the corner and walked up to Seokjin. The prince sat on the floor, elbows resting on his knees as he rested his head on his hands.

"Jin? What's wrong?" The prince looked to his friend.

"It's all a mess." Kidoh looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Seokjin sucked in a deep breath. 

"There's more to this alliance than just future safety." Still looking confused, Kidoh put a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Jin you're not making sense." Seokjin looks at Kidoh, he could feel the panic building.

"Kidoh. There is more to this whole marriage business than we knew about. I have to ask one the of proudest princes to marry me. What if he says no? It'll mean ruin for all." Kidoh was still very confused but tried to reassure him.

"Jin you won't offend him. You're too nice." Seokjin shook his head.

"You don't understand. Do you know who my whole kingdom's safety is relying on?" Kidoh nodded.

"Of course. Kim Namjoon."


	2. Brothers (V/Jimin)

Taehyung sat in the carriage staring out the window, watching the world pass by as they traveled through the land. The trees stood tall on the one side of the road, displaying their dark green leaves. White heather flowers dotted here and there on the edge of the tree line. In the distance, Taehyung could see the mountains that would be crossing probably later today. They were last border to cross before reaching Prince Seokmin's kingdom. It was day two of their trip and he was incredibly bored. Taehyung let out a sigh as he flopped over onto his side, taking up the whole seat. He was bound to get scolded later for wrinkling his clothes but at this point he couldn’t care less. This would have been more fun if he could have rode in the other carriage with Jimin he thought. His best friend always made everything fun for him, even the extremely boring dinner parties. However their father had insisted on separate carriages, something about safety. Taehyung hadn’t really been listening. 

 

Pulling at a loose string on one of the gold tassels of the carriage curtains, Taehyung let his mind drift. It was rare to find Jimin and Taehyung separate at home. They have been best friends as long as Taehyung could remember. His parents and Jimin’s had been close friends due to their small kingdoms forming an alliance to keep their people safe. Taehyung loved having a friend his age. He remembered he used to always pester his mother about the next trip to the other kingdom because he couldn’t wait to see Jimin again. Jimin and him were just friends then, though Taehyung secretly wished he could really be his brother. Then he would always have someone to play with and he would never be alone. Little did he know his wish would come true but with a great price to pay. Jimin and Taehyung eventually did become brothers. Jimin’s parents adopted Taehyung after his parents…. 

 

Hugging himself, Taehyung tried to keep himself from getting upset. It has been fifteen years since he lost his parents. It was on his fifth birthday that his whole life turned upside down. The dark haired male curled into a ball trying to block out the memories. Unfortunately that horrible night slowly started to replay in his head. All the yelling, the fire, his mother’s face, her scream… 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a while the carriages stopped to let all those on board a stretch and to water the horses. Taking the opportunity to go see Taehyung, Jimin got out and walked to the other carriage that was slowly coming to a stop behind his.

 

“Tae Tae!” He called happily. Surprised that he wasn’t met with a breath stealing hug, Jimin knocked on the carriage door. Maybe Taehyung had fallen asleep during the boring ride. To be honest it didn’t take much to get him to fall asleep. One look at a page of words and the younger male would be out, much to the displeasure of their tutors. “Wake up sleepy head!” No answer. “Huh. Must be really out.” He mumbled to himself.

 

Jimin opened the door, smiling to himself as he expected find a cute Taehyung passed out on the seat with messy hair and his mouth hanging open. However that smile was soon wiped from his face as his eyes locked onto his younger brother. Curled into a ball, Taehyung stared at the seat across from him, locked in a terrified trance.

 

“Taehyung..” he breathed out. Jimin looked at the dark haired male, his heart pounding. Coming to his senses, he finally moved. The older prince scrambled onto the seat in front of Taehyung; kneeling at his side. “Tae Tae..” Gently he touched the younger’s face. He had to be careful when bringing Taehyung out of trances like this for he thought what he is seeing was real and if Jimin wasn’t careful, Taehyung or himself, could end up getting hurt.

 

“Tae Tae..it’s time to wake up now. Tae Tae..” He called softly. Jimin kept his outside appearance calm and collected even though he was internally freaking out. Taehyung’s trance like episodes didn’t happen all that much anymore but that didn’t mean they had stopped completely. The doctors concluded that the trances were due to the extremely traumatic experience Taehyung had lived through. Taehyung’s biological parents died and no one really knew what happened to them except for Taehyung who had witnessed the whole thing. He never talked about what he remembered, ever. For remembering triggered these trances which never ended well for him.

 

“Taaae Tae…” Jimin called again.

 

The younger blink. That’s good, Jimin thought, at least he’s being some what responsive.

 

“Tae Tae? It’s me, Jiminnie.”

 

A confused look formed on Taehyung’s face as he continued to blink, trying to focus.

 

“Tae Tae. You’re in a carriage on the way to a big party. The floor is dark brown and the curtains are a deep red. Do you see them?” Jimin waited silently for a response.

 

Jimin’s mother, Taehyung’s adopted mother, had taught Jimin how to bring Taehyung out of his trance episodes. The most important step was to describe what was real because once the trance started to break, Taehyung’s mind would bounce between reality and the fake world he was seeing. By describing what was real it helped him focus and return to normal.

 

“Red curtains? No they’re blue Jiminnie.” He mumbled back.

 

“No Tae Tae. The curtains are red. Focus on the red curtains. Do you see them? They have lots of little tassels on the bottom. You know the ones you always like to play with.”

Taehyung looked around slowly before locking on the curtains.

 

“I see them Jiminnie, I see them..” The younger responded quietly.

 

“Good. Now do you see me?”

 

Taehyung slowly moved his eyes from the curtains to Jimin. 

 

“Yes I see you, but Jiminnie, you need to leave before the get you too.”

 

“No one is going to get me. They’re not real, focus on me. What do I look like Tae Tae?”

 

Slowly the younger prince reached out and touched the older’s hair.

 

“Messy brown hair…” He mumbled.

 

Jimin smiled. “What else?”

 

Taehyung moved his hand from Jimin’s hair to softly traced his lips, slowly blinking.

 

“You’re smiling at me.”

 

“I am Tae Tae. What else?”

 

The dark haired male’s eyes moved from Jimin’s lips to his chest where a chain was hanging around his neck; his face scrunching as he concentrated. “You’re wearing a gold pendant on a gold chain.” He answered as he played with it.

 

“Yes I am Tae Tae. Do you remember who gave it to me?”

 

The younger prince thought for a moment.

 

“I did. For your fourteenth birthday.”

 

Jimin nodded. “Yes you did.” Grinning, he gently placed his hands over Taehyung’s.

 

“Jiminnie you’re real, yes?” The younger prince tilted his head slightly as he asked.

 

Jimin smiled, “Yes I am real.”

 

Taehyung nodded. “That’s good.” He continued to play with the necklace.

 

Jimin sighed. He was out of his trance but Taehyung was still recovering. Taking great care to move slowly, the older male moved to sit next to his younger brother and best friend. Watching him, Taehyung waited until he was done moving before laying his head on Jimin’s lap, his hands never letting go of the pendant. Jimin could see the sad look on Taehyung’s face as he laid there quietly. Gently he stroked the younger's head; something he knew helped Taehyung feel better.

 

“Tae Tae?” Jimin murmured.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed.

 

“How about you come with me back to my carriage? I’ve been so bored all alone. I know I would have lots of fun if you’re with me.”

 

The younger scrunched his face as he thought hard about it. It was normal for Taehyung to be a little out of it after an episode so sometimes thinking about stuff took him a bit longer. “Didn’t dad say we have to be in separate carriages?”

 

Jimin grinned. “Yes but he isn’t here to tell us no. Besides wouldn’t it be more fun if we were together?” Leaning closer to Taehyung’s ear, Jimin whispered. “It’ll be our secret.”

 

Taehyung started to giggle at the thought. He loved secrets as long as no one got hurt. The dark haired prince nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face.

 

“Okay come with me.” Jimin waited for Taehyung to move first. Slowly the younger sat up, taking a moment to collect himself. The older prince stood, offering his hand to Taehyung to take. Taking his hand, Taehyung rose up from the seat. Jimin smiled at him before carefully pulling him into a hug.

 

“You’re my best friend Tae Tae,” he said quietly.

 

The younger prince nodded. “You’re mine too Jiminnie.” Releasing Taehyung from his arms, Jimin exited the carriage. Taehyung followed, slipping his hand into Jimin’s. The older male squeezed his hand before flashing him an encouraging smile.

 

“Come on. Let’s go to my carriage and get comfy. You can take a nap if you want and I’ll be there to make sure you’re safe.” Taehyung grinned even bigger, Jimin was the best.

 

Smiling, Jimin lead Taehyung from the other carriage to his own. Jimin wasn’t one to normally disobey his father but he thought under these circumstances it was best if they were together. The older prince really wanted to look out for Taehyung to make sure another episode didn’t happen. Besides, it would be more fun having Taehyung in his carriage for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm garbage. I'm sorry this took so long. I suffered some serious writer's block with this chapter. :( I hope you all enjoy.


	3. Boredom (Suga)

Coming Soon.....(hopefully)

 

I'm really sorry if I don't update a lot. I'm a CH E major and I'm dying right now.


End file.
